


Anniversary Drabbles

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Strawberries, a ton of fluff, and brief hints of anything above T rated, because anniversary you know, mentions of sexual harrassment, prompted drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Written for the prompts:1. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad"2. "Make me"3. "You come into my room and wake me up at 4 am, just to cuddle?"





	Anniversary Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamamushigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/gifts).



> I still didn't know what to write like 2 days ago so SOMEONE gave me these prompts and. WELL.  
> I totally went different directions than intended with them. Oops.  
> Hope it's still enjoyable.  
> (I'll write smut another day okay)

“He said _what_ to you!?” Yamada almost shouts and Chinen hurries to hush him, his voice capacity too much for the living room sometimes.

“Easy, easy, it's not that bad.” Chinen tries, but Yamada's eyes are already dark like the sky before a lightning strike and he regrets saying anything.

“It's not that bad!? Yuri, it's the definition of bad, how fucking dare he?!” Yamada growls, looking like he's ready to get up from the couch and go out to find this photographer, so Chinen grabs his arm just in case.

“Ryosuke. Relax, it's not the first time for either of us, so take a breath okay?” He says firmly, but Yamada still won't have it.

“That doesn't mean it's okay! He's gross and he shouldn't even be-”

“Hey!” Chinen calls, and Yamada pauses, but his eyes narrow like he dares Chinen to try and diminish it again.

“It is gross.” Chinen agrees, because it really is. Much older men with wandering eyes and creepy smiles letting a not so innocent comment slip, making him feel like something dirty touched him and he wants to take a shower to get rid of the words. “But what else would you have me do besides telling my manager?”

Yamada makes a face that's almost like he's ready to tear someone to pieces, but then breathes an irritated sigh.

They've both been there. It's the backside of the entertainment industry and being launched as pretty boys. Mostly it's just eyes looking too closely, but once in a while, a gross comment follows when no one else can hear, and once or twice, there's been a hand where it shouldn't be. Chinen still remembers when Yamada was 17 and came over in tears after being cornered and propositioned by a concert staff member. It was horrible, and Chinen cried because Yamada cried and held him close and promised things were going to be okay.

Things like that are dealt with, of course, but nobody speaks of it. And even if it sounds bad that Chinen doesn't react much to a hoarse whisper of “I wish you'd taken your shirt off”, he really doesn't anymore. Even if the words leave an uncomfortable itch over his skin, he knows they can't reach him even if they tried.

“I still hate him.” Yamada mutters, brows low and eyes glowing with anger and Chinen's almost distracted from the topic as he looks at him. “I want to beat him bloody for even looking at you.”

“Ryosuke...” Chinen starts, and even if his voice is a little too breathy now Yamada doesn't pick up on it.

“It's almost scary.” He goes on, voice deep and honestly Chinen can barely focus enough to hear what he's saying when Yamada's voice goes into that register. “I never feel as capable of killing as I do when I think about someone imagining their filthy hands on you.”

He reaches out while talking, grasping Chinen's forearms like he wants to keep him safe by doing so, and Chinen can't disguise the shiver that runs through his body.

“Sorry.” Yamada immediately lets go, eyes widening in worry that he went too far and Chinen's starting to think that Yamada will never stop misinterpreting these things.

So he takes a hold of Yamada's wrists to keep him from retreating.

“You're so fucking hot when you're mad.” He mumbles, shifting so that he can crawl closer to Yamada, move his hands to his shoulders, and he sees the expression in that beautiful face go from worried to surprised to turned on within three seconds. Yamada's lips part like he's going to say something, but Chinen silences him with a kiss while crawling straight into his lap and Yamada doesn't stop him.

And as Yamada watches him with dark, intense eyes, as those small but skilled hands push clothes away to get at bare skin, as he mumbles dirty things in Chinen's ear, the uncomfortable itch is blissfully soothed away.

 

~*~

 

“Pass the strawberries.” Yamada taps Chinen's shoulder, but Chinen's very busy scooping ice cream into his own dessert bowl.

“No.” He says simply, and both of Yamada's sisters burst out laughing at Yamada's put out noise.

Chinen smiles as he turns to look at him, his expression upset and confused, the same one he usually gets when someone surprises him on a variety show, and apparently his family thinks it's as hilarious as Chinen does.

It's Yamada's mother's birthday, and so her children arranged for a surprise dinner with the closest family present. Chinen's still honoured to be invited to these things even though he's technically a part of the family with how long he's been glued to Yamada's side, boyfriend or not.

“But I want them.” Yamada tries, eyes widening in his best pleading look but the only one who is even remotely affected is Misaki's boyfriend, looking around a little hesitantly, but he's fairly new to the family so that's understandable.

“They're mine now.” Chinen says, pointedly putting the bowl on his left side where Yamada can't reach them.

“But...” Yamada tries, looking like he wants to put up a fight but is still considering whether coaxing might be the better route to take.

“You're so whipped.” Chihiro laughs and Yamada's eyes narrow, sending her a glare before clearly deciding to fight for the strawberries.

“Yuri, give me the strawberries.” He says, and Yamada's mother is watching the scene with enough amusement that Chinen feels like he can still refuse for a little while.

“No.” He persists, quickly snatching the bowl away to hold it out of reach for Yamada when he stretches for it.

“Give them to me.” Yamada goes on, the commanding voice that usually works on their group but Chinen sees the twinkle of playfulness in his eyes, so he just smiles.

“Make me.” He challenges, almost automatically, but he sees the sparkle in Yamada's eyes and he's already ready to fend off a tickling attack.

But that's not what happens. Instead, Yamada cups his face and leans in, too fast for Chinen to properly react, and soft lips are pressed against his own before he knows it.

He's so taken aback that Yamada's kissing him that he forgets to do anything, only lets soft lips gently coax him into kissing back even though he can feel the blush flaring up on his cheeks because he _knows_ all eyes are on them right now.

Then the porcelain disappears under his fingers and he blinks as Yamada pulls back, triumphantly holding the strawberry bowl with a mischievous smile on his features.

There's a very synchronized catcall from Yamada's sisters, and Chinen wants to hide because seriously, Yamada's never kissed him before his _parents_ before.

But as he dares glancing up to where Yamada's mother and father sits, both of them are smiling sweetly at each other like they couldn't be happier right now, and Chinen smiles despite the burning on his cheeks, so happy that Yamada's family accepts this. Accepts them.

Yamada's hand sneaks onto his thigh under the table, searching out Chinen's own and lacing their fingers together, and when Chinen finally looks up, he pointedly pops a strawberry into his mouth and smiles.

 

~*~

 

Yamada shivers as the covers are taken from him, his warm cocoon flooded with cool air and he’s frowning before he even properly wakes up.

But then there’s movement in the mattress, and Yamada tries to blink his eyes open as a cool body cuddles up close to him, the skin of the arms settling against his chest icy and he makes a small sound of disapproval.

”Hug me.” Chinen demands, voice quiet but still clear, and Yamada does as he’s told before he comprehends what he’s doing.

He feels Chinen’s body slowly steal his heat enough to warm up, and he finally manages to get his eyes open enough to look at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It says 3:53.

”You come into my room... at 4 am... just to cuddle?” Yamada asks, voice still thick with sleep and he sighs at how tired he is, hoping this doesn’t wake Keito up where he sleeps across the room.

”No.” Chinen mumbles against his sternum, soft breath warm against Yamada’s bare skin and it feels so comfortable, makes Yamada tighten his arms around Chinen instictively. ”I had a nightmare.”

”Hmm?” Yamada mumbles, not enough energy to properly ask, but he still wants to know.

”You were leaving the group.” Chinen says quietly, a shaky breath following the words, and Yamada feels lips against his skin. He makes a small sound of disapproval at the words, fingers curling in Chinen’s T-shirt to prove he’d never do that. Ever.

”You were marrying someone so you had to quit.” Chinen goes on, lips brushing Yamada’s skin as he speaks but it’s somehow not sexual, only desperately making sure Yamada’s still here with him.

”That’s stupid.” Yamada mumbles, voice cracking but he doesn’t care, moving his hand to the back of Chinen’s neck to tilt his head up. He blinks an extra time as he sees Chinen’s eyes red at the corners, like he’s been crying, and his heart breaks at how Chinen for even a second could believe any of that could happen.

He leans in for a kiss, long and soft and gentle with all the love he can manage, and Chinen desperately clings to him until they part on a soft sigh.

”Just tell me you love me.” Chinen asks, eyes still worried and Yamada can’t stand it.

”More than anything.” Yamada tells him, receiving a faint smile from Chinen that makes Yamada pull him close again, squishing his face against his chest but he doesn’t care.

And Chinen’s little approving noise and arm wrapping around Yamada’s waist under the covers says he doesn’t, either.

 

~*~

 


End file.
